


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by crybabywonu



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabywonu/pseuds/crybabywonu
Summary: Chanyeol finds his muse amongst neon lights.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while! i'm a bit rusty, i apologize. hope you enjoy anyway! just a bit of a note, if the chapter title is a movie it's chanyeol's pov, if it's a flower it's baekhyun's pov, that is all!!!!

**_ERASERHEAD,_ ** _ David Lynch, 1977 _

The lecture hall always smelled like fresh flowers. Chanyeol could never figure out why; it was always that particular hall, none of the other ones around campus had that particular scent. Not only that, but it was only like that during the two hours he had to be there. It wasn't something incredibly distracting by any means, but it was noteworthy; at least to him. 

Chanyeol mostly kept to himself, of course he had friends but, he was never surrounded by a ton of people. He had a small circle of close friends around him; and he was fairly well known around campus for antics and pursuits outside his major or academic exploits. He was usually found at local cafés or bars with his friends, and - aside the distinctive aspect of all his outfits like something out of a magazine- always carrying a camera. Chanyeol enjoyed documenting every important moment, which seemed to be nearly every single one with his friends; as well as all the things he personally found beautiful. This could be people, scenery, animals, or his personal favorite  _ flowers.  _

Yet, despite having a whole world to gawk at and capture, Chanyeol felt he was missing a muse. Someone to inspire his work, to let only him immortalize them forever. 

_ “I don't know who to do this damn project with! I can't believe you guys bailed on me for photo.”  _ He was only half joking when he complained to Jiho and Jihoon. 

_ “Not our fault you decided to take that class  _ **_after_ ** _ us.”  _ Jihoon shrugged at the accusation.  _ Touché.  _

_ “Well, shit. I’ll ask the professor if I can do it alone.”  _ he playfully sulked. 

_ “Wait, isn't Byun Baekhyun in your class? He’s pretty good, plus you guys would probably get along. Or, if he's already partnered up with someone maybe you can talk to Minghao, right Jihoon?”  _

_ “Minghao is out of the question. Besides, he might work better with Baekhyun anyway. Dude’s got some talent.”  _ Jihoon pressured Chanyeol to choose. 

He thought about what his friends were saying, he didn't really know who Baekhyun was. He’d just heard a few things here and there, whispers if you will. Some good, same bad, but he supposed he could give him a chance. The worst thing that could happen is that they didn't get along. 

_ “Sure, why not? If Jihoon says this Baekhyun guy is good at what he does, I’ll trust his judgment. As long as he’s not better than I am!”  _

_ “Anyone is better than you, dude. Strap a GoPro to a dog’s head and it’ll take better shots than you.”  _ Jihoon teased. Thinking nothing more of it, Chanyeol settled down and had a few drinks, making a mental note to talk to that Baekhyun guy tomorrow about partnering up. 

While in a semi drunken stupor, Chanyeol decided to find out who Byun Baekhyun even was; hoping that he could see what he would be working with. So, he did what any  _ normal, sane  _ person does and found his  _ Instagram.  _ He found that average type of pictures you’d find on any photography student's social media page. Although, Chanyeol was surprised by the description,  _ “Art major”.  _ He thought only film or photo majors could take those classes. Chanyeol consulted the source of all wisdom, Jihoon. 

**[yeol; 12:13AM:** **_hyun is an art major????_ ** **]**

**[hoonie; 12:15AM:** **_hyun? yall dating already? lol_ ** **]**

**[hoonie; 12:16AM:** **_and yea dude u couldve just asked him yourself instead of bothering me_ ** **]**

**[yeol; 12:16AM:** **_sowwy ㅠㅅㅠ_ ** **]**

**✓✓** Read 12:20AM

In retrospect maybe it wasn't  _ that  _ uncommon, or that big of a deal. Still he looked further and found his personal profile. It wasn't necessarily what he was expecting. Chanyeol was very quickly enamored by Baekhyun; who wouldn't be? He’s attractive, artistic, and he had an intellectual air to him. He noticed his heart beating a little faster while thinking about having to talk to him in a few hours. He’d never admit it, but- needless to say- he was having a bit of trouble falling asleep that night. 

The following morning, Chanyeol thought twice and even three times about what to wear so as to give his best impression… but why exactly? Baekhyun was just a student like any other, a regular person. This is what Chanyeol kept telling himself on the metro ride to campus. 

As soon as he stepped into the lecture hall he saw Baekhyun. He was the only person there; the hall smelled like freshly cut flowers, as it usually did at that hour. Chanyeol approached him, almost freezing entirely as Baekhyun turned to look at him. He was a lot  _ prettier  _ in person, he almost couldn't believe it. Chanyeol tried keeping it cool, but still stumbled over his words a bit when introducing himself. 

_ “Byun Baekhyun?”  _

_ “Depends who’s asking.”  _ he teased, a light smile adorning his face. 

_ “Park Chanyeol. Are you already working with someone for the final project?”  _ He asked, trying to sound calm and collected; secretly fearing his rejection. 

_ “I have not, Park Chanyeol, did you want to work with me?”  _ Baekhyun’s bright eyes were so inviting, Chanyeol had to stop himself from answering right away so as not to sound  _ too _ eager. 

_ “Alright, perfect then.”  _ Baekhyun ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote something on it before handing it to Chanyeol,  _ “Let’s meet up tonight, yeah?”  _

Chanyeol had to play off his excitement as he realized Baekhyun had given him his number. As he sat in his usual seat in the back of the hall, he decided to text Jihoon and Jiho. 

**[yeol; 9:17AM:** **_yoooo why did neither of u tell me he was so fine? 😳_ ** **]**

**[zihoe; 9:20AM:** **_bc of that exactly_ ** **]**

**[hoonie; 9:21AM:** **_yea dude ,, surprised u didnt mention it last night lol]_ **

**[zihoe; 9:21AM: 👀** **_last night? what were u doin yeol?_ ** **👀👀👀]**

**[yeol; 9:22AM:** **_gtg class (:_ ** **]**

**[yeol; 9:22AM:** **_btw gonna be busy tonight pEace_ ** **]**

**[zihoe; 9:23AM:** **_sus ngl,, but try not to drool all over poor baekhyun lol_ ** **]**

In reality he just needed to get his head in the game. It was just a dumb, superficial crush. He didn't even  _ know  _ Baekhyun well enough to say  _ if  _ it was a crush or not. Hopefully, Chanyeol wouldn't only fall for a pretty face. 

For the rest of the day, he could only think of where he could meet Baekhyun, every single possible -and impossible- outcome, and what they would talk about. He also thought about and questioned whether he was prepared to  _ feel  _ anything for someone again, to even let someone new enter his life; even if it was strictly platonic. The endless  _ what if’s  _ plagued his mind. In his head, he assured himself that he was ready to handle anything that was thrown his way. 

Was he really? He’d taken the time to know himself, heal, and grow from his last relationship. He  _ felt  _ ready to go back in the ringer, maybe he could give the best of himself to someone else if they would take it, to be there for them. While he thought about all of this, he did realize it was too soon for those kinds of thoughts over a person he exchanged less than ten words with. Regardless, he was sure of himself and of how he could allow himself to feel. Chanyeol assured himself that everything he felt or could feel was perfectly just, with the best of intentions. After all, he couldn't really control if he felt a certain way about someone. He was more than willing to put his heart out there for someone. It was up to the other person to reciprocate or not. 

He texted Baekhyun about meeting up, since he’d attended his classes for the day he told Chanyeol that they could meet after he had concluded his own classes. They agreed on a time and place. With that he put the thought of meeting Baekhyun aside, and carried on with the rest of his lectures. 

Struggling to concentrate, somehow he got through two more lectures and a test. As soon as he was out of his last one, he texted Baekhyun to let him know he was on his way to the café they were meeting at, to which Baekhyun replied that he was nearby and a  _ “see you soon” _ . It made his heart race a bit to read that message, but he shook it off. 

When Chanyeol entered the café they’d agreed to meet at, he scanned the room for Baekhyun; who was sitting in a corner with two cups in front of him. He turned in his seat, gave Chanyeol a warm, inviting smile, gesturing him to join. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little flutter on his stomach. Chanyeol made his way to his table, and took the seat in front of him, as Baekhyun pushed one of the cups towards Chanyeol. He took it and gave a silent  _ thank you _ . 

_ “So, what’re we going to do?”  _ He asked, Chanyeol stared blankly. Right, school. 

_ “We could…”  _ Chanyeol trailed off, he hadn’t really thought about the project they’re supposed to work on; it’s almost like that’s the whole point of them meeting. 

_ “I was thinking we could capture the nightlife here in Seoul, and compare it to the nightlife in a more rural town.”  _ Baekhyun suggested very eloquently. It was a great idea actually. 

_ “Yeah, that sounds good! When are we gonna start?”  _

_ “We can go scope out some places right now, even get a few practice shots.”  _

Without much else to say, they headed out to look for their first location. 

_ “So, what’s your major?”  _ Chanyeol asked as a sort of ice breaker, even though he knew the answer already. 

_ “Fine arts, with a minor in Music Theory. You?”  _

_ “Film, with no minor.”  _ He chuckled nervously. Baekhyun didn’t really react to it, instead he kept talking. Chanyeol would soon find out he was quite the talker. 

_ “I assume you want to make movies, no?”  _

_ “Yeah, something like that.”  _ he chuckled again,  _ “Making a movie is, sort of, one the more long term dreams. For now I’m really into photo.”  _ He finished, lifting his camera; Baekhyun smiled at him, a gesture Chanyeol took as giving the right answer. 

As they walked through the streets, Baekhyun took a turn down a rather dark street. Although he was feeling a bit uncertain about it, he liked the way Baekhyun’s barely lit silhouette in contrast to the neon lights at the end of the street. 

_ “Wait, stay there.”  _ He called out to Baekhyun. He stood as he was, while Chanyeol set up a nice frame, adjusting a few settings so the neon lights were still a good contrast against a barely visible Baekhyun. As he was about to take the picture, Baekhyun turned to look at him, resulting in a really cool shot to start their project off.

_ “Let me see!”  _ He exclaimed, rushing over to him. 

_ “Let me edit it first!”  _ Chanyeol laughed, holding the camera out of his reach. It dawned on him here, just how much taller than Baekhyun he was; who then simply pretended to be mad, a huge grin giving him away as they continued walking. 

Once illuminated by the various neon signs from the different little bars, clubs, and restaurants around them, Baekhyun got his camera ready too; taking a practice close-up shot of Chanyeol’s face underneath the colorful lighting. He smiled at the screen of his DSLR, Chanyeol noticed this. 

_ “Let me see.~” _ Chanyeol teased, anticipating the response. 

_ “Let me edit it first.~”  _ He retorted, jokingly. 

They carried on, capturing life in the dark backstreets of Seoul, the vibrant nightlife, filled with the chattering of semi and  _ very  _ inebriated people along with the hum of the fluorescent lights all around them. Everything felt surreal. Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun, who was busy lining up a shot of a couple through the window of a small restaurant. A moment worthy of being remembered. The  _ click _ of his camera caught Baekhyun’s attention, he gave only a small smile before letting him know it was probably time to go. 

Chanyeol asked if he could walk Baekhyun home, it happened to be on the way back to his own place so it was only fair. He obliged, guiding them both into the nearest metro station. As they boarded Baekhyun sat opposite from him, almost as an invitation to immortalize him further. So that’s exactly what Chanyeol did. While Baekhyun was looking through the night’s shots, Chanyeol aimed his camera at him, making sure he centered the most important thing. 

_ Click. _

The sound of the shutter caught his attention, he gave a sly smile as he looked at Chanyeol, not putting the camera down, he took another picture. 

_ Click.  _

Baekhyun laughed, elated; he couldn’t help but laugh as well. With no warning, Baekhyun moved to sit beside him. He then noticed something in particular,  _ flowers.  _ The same smell of fresh flowers he had grown so accustomed to at the lecture hall. He realized it now that he was so close to him, but how would he know for sure? 

They reached Baekhyun’s stop, which was one before Chanyeol’s; as they were approaching and saying their goodbye’s for the night, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in close for a hug. The signature flower scent emanated from him, who went one step further by giving Chanyeol a chaste kiss on the cheek before stepping off; leaving him all alone attempting to call his racing heart. 


End file.
